Resistance
by cryingbehindsunglasses
Summary: Prompt:Could you write a FaFabray fic, but not with Charlie or any of the other twins, but actually Quinn/Quinn? Genuinely two of her? I like the pairing but I've never been a fan of the OCs. By Anon My attempt, idea based on the Muse song Resistance. FaFabray. Warning incest.


**As always I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Or the song used as a title.**

**Prompt:Could you write a FaFabray fic, but not with Charlie or any of the other twins, but actually Quinn/Quinn? Genuinely two of her? I like the pairing but I've never been a fan of the OCs. By Anon**

**I had to create a name for the other Fabray as it would have been confusing, but I tried to stick to the prompt**.

* * *

_"Love is our resistance_

_They'll keep us apart and they won't to stop breaking us down_  
_Hold me_  
_Our lips must always be sealed" Muse, resistance._

As I pushed her back in to a locker this was not the first time we had been in this position, no. This was the norm to us and it shouldn't be, and yet we carried on. Hushing her back further in to the bright red lockers I hear her moan at the contact. The cold steel against her bare back, I ridded her of her cheerio shirt quite a while ago.

Looking us at familiar golden eyes I remember the first time I realised I felt this way about her. I mean people always tell their little stories of how they feel in love don't they? Well I don't remember, I can't. I have always had this love for her, no matter how much I know I should be disgusted by what we do. I can't find myself stopping anytime soon. I can't. I don't think she could either. We are a mirrored addiction to each other. Neither could quit each other.

I look down at the identical body to mine. Right down to the uniform and the high pony. I tug that blonde hair which is encased around my nimble fingers, pulling at that high pony. Smirking as I am granted access to the ivory pale skin of her slender neck. I lay gentle kisses down the pale skin. Leaving goose bumps in my wake, as I smirk against the blazing skin.

I remember out fist kiss. It was innocent, I'm laughing to myself even now, I mean that's how everything starts isn't it? Innocent. I mean, we were just on her bed, lying on top of her cheerio duvet. Holding hands looking up to the ceiling fan as if it could be out saviour to this scorching day. We were talking about Finnocence , that lumbering hulk of a boy. He had been pandering around after my Lucy again. She was talking about kissing, yeah I can practically hear your little sigh there. You know where this is going. I offered my services.

I was broken from my thoughts by the feeling of cool fingers reaching the edge of my rolled up Cheerio shirt as my lips clamped down on her pressure point. Sucking and biting the sensitive area. Revealing in the soft whimpers I could hear from Lucy, my Lucy.  
"Quinn…" I heard a soft moan pass her lips.  
This is what I got a sick satisfaction in. I was the only one who could get the girl like this. No, anywhere else she would never allow anyone power over her. No I was the only one. I was the only one in the whole world who could bring the great Lucy Fabray to everyone else's level. Make her putty in my hands. Any other playing field she was my equal in any sense. She could match my wit and cruelty in one. But that collapsed the second my lips bared down on hers.

I bring my lips back up to a flushed bruised pair that mirror my own. Taking her lips with mine in one go. Then pulling her hair back a little more, surprised she allowed my tongue access to her mouth. Our tongues battling for dominance in a fight we both knew would only be one by one of us. My tongue massaging ever inch of her mouth conquering it. I smirk against the kiss as she finally settles in to her little submissive position as my hands take her hips. My fingers plating with the fine ivory skin just on the boundary of her spanks.

I don't remember the fist time I ever got feelings like this. Feeling I hoped, I prayed would go away… But they didn't. I was falling for the person I could never have. I mean she's my sister. My mirror in every sense. I could have any of those idiotic Neanderthals at that school. My school, our school. We owned that place. And the dim halls that entailed.  
I remember the first time we ever were together, like this I mean.

"Whoa! Whoever you are I am giving you three seconds to let go of me! Before you are swimming in slushy for the next month!" I screech as I am pulled deeper in to the broom cupboard.  
"Oh shut up it's me." She said laying a gentle hand on my face. Soothing out my lines of confusion and worry with her knuckles.  
" You know if you were anyone else you would be swimming in slushy, right?"  
"Understood." She said moving closely to me. I feel my pulse twitch as she moves closer to me. "…But you wouldn't do that to me would you. Huh Q?" She said leaning in to me. My eyes meet hers for the first time since I was pulled in.  
"I'd watch it if I was you." I said, trying to gain some sort of twisted composure. Falling back on to my HIBC mask as if was a safety net.  
"Mhm I doubt that I'd have to. I mean I've seen the way you look at me Q. I like it. More than I should. I mean why deny yourself?" She said leaning down to take the shell of my ear with her hot wet mouth as she practically breathed the words in to my ear, a husky tone coating each word.  
" We shouldn't be doing this!" I say trying to push her away I only managed a few inches. Before her lips were on my and this battle for dominance over the other started.

Both of us wanting the other, but neither willing to admit how much. Neither wanting to admit defeat in the game we are playing. Neither wanting to completely surrender to the each other. Neither wanting to stop the fight even now. Neither wanting to say the three words that will set us free and keep us caught together for ever. Both of us not wanting to stop fighting, even a little. We daddy did always say our stubborn-ness was part of the Fabray curse. So we have always kept our lips sealed. Our little kisses and flings hidden. In the darkness of our rooms or the dimly lite locker rooms.

Rolling her lower lip between my teeth and tugging. Hearing her breath quicker.  
I pull away much to her disappointment. For the first time, I'm the one who pulls away.  
"I can't do this." I say shocked at the words that leave my dry throat. "I-I can't lose you, if we get caught." I say in a voice so meek it sounds alien to me. The words themselves feel foreign on my tongue.  
" Quinn. Don't.  
"We're not going to last." I say my voice straining against the back of my throat as the words struggle out. I almost regret them as soon as they leave me. "They'll keep us apart. And I'd rather have you as my sister than not at all."  
"Just tonight then." She said strongly, but I knew it was a front, I knew she was as broken as scared as I had become.  
"Fine." I say crossing the space between us that I created. My fingers quickly returning to where they where on slender hips pulling at the edge of her spanks, not asking permission. I lower my hand to cup her through her spanks. A smile breaks out for the first time this afternoon, as I hear the slight gasp pass identical familiar lips.

We finished it that night. In the darkness of that locker room. The only sounds where banging from our little thirst's for dominance. Heavy breathing and gasps. We never told anyone, we couldn't. We knew it would break us more than our relationship had already done. No losing her would hurt more than seeing her with someone else. I couldn't face that. I already knew that someone would find out, I couldn't risk her like that. But that night will always be the best of my life. Holding her in my arms knowing that she was mine one last time. Holding her against me as we both came down from the highs only we could give each other. I had to say goodbye. I couldn't pretend anymore, I couldn't hide my fears. I had to end it. I was given a choice to end it or lose her forever, I couldn't do it.

_"The night has reached its end_  
_We can't pretend"_


End file.
